A titre de seconde chance
by hazelwoodus
Summary: L'on a longtemps perçu Poudlard comme étant l'une des écoles de sorcier les plus prestigieuses et sélectives, oubliant parfois qu'entre ces murs ce trouvait un directeur bienveillant et prêt à tendre la main, à qui voulait bien la saisir. C'est ici que débute l'histoire d'une jeune femme expulsée et fraîchement transférée qui n'attendait que cela que de trouver une main secourable.
1. Chapter 1

Ce dimanche après-midi était plutôt calme dans ce petit appartement du chemin de traverse. Il pleuvait paresseusement sur la petite rue pavée et grisonnante, tandis qu'un corbeau survolait le ciel.

L'oiseau fondit l'air et se stoppait net juste à notre fenêtre, lettre au bec. Nous l'attendions cette missive. Si bien, ma mère fit un bon en voyant la bestiole, s'empressant d'ouvrir toute grande la fenêtre. Je la suivis de près, observant avec intrigue l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait déjà.

-Chéri! Notre fille entre à Poudlard!- Lançait ma mère sans prendre la peine d'en lire le contenu. J'avais quelques réserves pour ma part.

Mon père quittait son siège, glissant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et somma d'un geste de la main d'avoir la sacre sainte lettre. C'est ainsi que mon paternel s'attabla et pu enfin en lire le message.

-Chère mademoiselle Cavalieri... -il se raclait la gorge avant de boire un verre d'eau, profitant pour survoler du regard les prochaines lignes.- Non sans grand plaisir, nous vous annonçons que nous serons heureux de vous compter parmi nos élèves... -encore un temps, et le sourcil désapprobateur de monsieur Cavalieri senior s'assombrit encore- Toute fois à titre provisoire. Ici, à Poudlard, nous voulons croire que vous pourrez progresser favorablement et obtenir de bien meilleurs résultats que dans votre ancien établissement scolaire. Cela dit, et étant donné vos notes passées, il vous faudra faire preuve d'un comportement exemplaire et d'une attention toute rigoureuse. Dans le cas contraire, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de poursuivre cette année et celles à venir sans vous. Severus Rogue.

L'air renfrogné de mon père ne faisait que masquer son inquiétude au sujet d'un avenir plus qu'incertain pour moi, mais enfin je récupérais cette lettre avec entrain avant d'assurer qu'être admise était une bonne chose, un bon début.

-Va préparer tes affaires ma chérie, on verra bien pour le reste.- Ajoutait ma mère comme pour clore la discussion avec davantage de douceur et d'aplomb.

Je laissais derrière moi mes parents discuter sur un ton à couteau tendu, il ne s'agissait pas d'une dispute à proprement parler, plus... d'un débat, et j'en étais le centre d'attention.

Ma lettre de quasi admission était accompagnée d'une liste de fournitures à apporter. J'en possédais déjà la plus grande partie mais certains objets m'étaient parfaitement inédits.

-MAMAN! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST UN RÉTICULE?

Cette dernière accourait à mon secours en examinant la liste avec moi. Elle prit d'ailleurs les commandes du paquetage de valise, tandis que je suivais ces instructions avec la discipline d'un bon matelot. Cela prit une bonne heure, et il manquait quelques affaires qu'il faudrait impérativement acheter dès demain et me faire envoyer au plus vite. Je ne pouvais plus m'en occuper, je devais partir demain à la première heure.

Le problème qui avait soulevé une telle situation, n'était autre que Poudlard et son administration douteuse. Ils ne m'avaient pas jugée prioritaire avec mes notes tellement en deçà de la moyenne, et ne prirent donc aucun empressement à répondre à ma demande de transfert d'école. En conséquences, j'allais débuter les cours avec pas moins de deux semaines de retard.

Ce genre d'événements avaient le don de m'empêcher de dormir, je songeais maintes et maintes fois à ce qui m'attendrais dans ce nouveau pensionnat. Il m'était difficile dans cette obscurité et sans la moindre distraction pour les écarter, de m'épargner mes craintes. Être acceptée n'était pas une garantie, ni sur un plan scolaire, ni sur un plan plus personnel. Et bien sur, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le matin pointait trop vite le bout de son nez et moi, je n'étais pas franchement enchantée de quitter le confort de mon lit. Je poussais tant bien que mal mes affaires jusque la porte après m'être préparée sommairement et me laissait conduire jusqu'à la gare.

Mes parents jetaient des œillades répétés sur la passagère étourdit que je faisais à l'arrière de leur confortable 4x4. Je percevais encore leur inquiétude à mon égard.

-Léo? -j'écoutais mon père en sourcillant.- Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis fière de toi, et qu'on sera toujours là en cas de besoins.

J'aimais profondément mes deux parents, mais l'exigence de monsieur Manolo Cavalieri rendait parfois la communication moins évidente, je suppose. Je souris en guise de réponse.

-J'essayerais de ne pas te décevoir dans ce cas.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence, qui fut seulement rompu par le brouhaha constant des voyageurs une fois à quai. Nous nous tenions là, prêts à nous quitter à nouveau.

Ma mère m'attirait doucement contre son corps, et me serrait aussi fort dans ces bras que possible, je ne voulais pas les quitter trop vite. Ces moments devenaient trop rares pour chaque sorcier, voué à des années de pensionnat et de dévouement scolaire.

-Vous allez me manquer.

Mon père ajustait encore ces lunettes, s'était un homme pensif et silencieux quand il ne se montrait pas sélectif. Sa femme, elle, me poussait lentement jusqu'au mur ensorcelé, puis elle le regagnait en cherchant du réconfort, il le lui prodigua entourant ses frêles épaules du bras.

-Tu as encore trop traîné au lit, ma chérie. Tu risques de rater le train, si tu ne traverses pas.

A contre cœur, je cédais à sa dernière recommandation. J'agitais ma main et traversait, pour entendre mon train siffler en guise d'avertissement. J'empoignais solidement la cage de mon corbeau et ma valise avant de sauter à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Le wagon était rempli de premières années qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, et je songeais soudainement au faite que le voyage risquait d'être long. Comble de la malchance, ma cabine ne faisait certainement pas exception. J'éprouvais toute fois une pointe de nostalgie en voyant ces enfants s'émerveiller devant l'un de leurs amis qui avait débarqué les bras chargés de bonbons Bertie Crochue. Cette courte magie fut effacée par leur vague de "wesh ferme ta gueule" et "nique ta mère". Les temps avaient bien changés.

Une fois installés, l'un d'eux commençait à m'observer, avant de déclarer:

"-Vous en voulez un madame?"

Évidement , c'était celui qui était venu les bras chargés de trésors sucrés. Je l'observais à mon tours avec méfiance, avant de lui piquer une grenouille en chocolat, prenant soin de lui rendre la carte de collection qu'elle contenait.

-Woaaaaah! Lady Lili! Elle tombe jamais celle là! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle!

-Moi un jour, je me marierais avec elle!

Ajoutait un autre en reluquant la carte, Lili le graciait d'un sourire coquin. C'était presque dérangeant, cette sorcière était réputée pour ses effeuillages sensuels, mais il était vrai que sa carte était rare.

-T'es une sacrée chanceuse! Ouvre en un autre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'ennuyer après ce petit coup de chance, et comme ces enfants avaient vraiment acheté un paquet de grenouilles, quelques autres bonnes cartes tombèrent dans le lot. J'en ressortais avec celles qu'ils avaient au quintuple, voire d'avantage. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi-même avec ma chance et ces cartes.

-Mademoiselle Cavalieri! C'est donc cela le sourire de l'insouciance d'être tellement mauvaise sorcière qu'un établissement aussi prestigieux que St George s'est vu dans l'obligation d'interrompre votre scolarité. Comme j'aimerais que la médiocrité puisse me paraître aussi bienveillante.

Je venais à peine d'entrer dans le hall principale et probablement sourire au lèvre que ces paroles m'avaient stoppée net. Là du haut des escaliers se tenait une silhouette froide enveloppé dans une tenue de sorcier qui semblait faire pâle figure.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, trop inquiétée par un aspect nouveau de mon apparence, mon bras s'était littéralement transformé en une espèce de tentacule baveux, suivit rapidement par le second, et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que je m'écrase au sol sans que je comprenne exactement ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tout le monde autours de moi s'était arrêté pour contempler et s'esclaffer.

-Lève-toi espèce de sale limace!

Avait lancé le petit qui m'avait proposé les bonbons tout à l'heure, tandis que je comprenais lentement mais surement que j'allais lui en faire baver. Enfin, après que j'eus moi-même arrêté de baver sous le contre sort du professeur Rogue -dont la sympathie devait être inversement proportionnelle à son cynisme-. Je lui devais au moins la pudeur, il avait prit soin de couvrir ma limace de corps d'une cape avant de me rendre mon apparence normale.


	2. Chapter 2

À peine arrivée, j'avais déjà eu droit à un séjour gratuit à l'infirmerie. Suite à l'épisode de ma transformation en limace géante, j'avais conservé quelques petites séquelles qui demandaient l'attention de madame Pomfresh et comme si c'était la norme ici, elle non plus n'était pas venue au monde avec un capital sympathie très élevé.

Pour tout lot de consolation, un simple petit cadeau fut posé sur ma table de chevet accompagné d'un mot.

"Léo,

l'usage aurait voulu que je vous offre quelques bonbons de réconfort mais étant donné les circonstances qui ont mené à votre repos forcé, ceci me paraissait plus approprié. Faites en un usage sage et mesuré.

Dumbledore"

Je déballais le petit paquet de soie dorée et y découvrit tout un assortiment de farces et attrapes à faire blémire de peur le plus chevronné des farceurs. Dumbledore était notre directeur, était-ce bien lui qui venait de m'offrir une vengeance puérile sur un plateau? J'examinais les plumes ensorcelées, de vraies petites saloperies. Un usage sage et mesuré disait-il. Il aurait été tentant de les réserver pour les examens de fin d'année, mais peut-être était-ce excessif?

Je quittais mon lit et traversais les couloirs, il faisait nuit noir et pas un chat ne rodait. Ce qui était tellement idiot de faite, était plutôt due à mon ignorance. Je ne connaissais pas les lieux et l'obscurité grandissante ne faisait qu'accroître mon égarement. Une heure passait et je continuais d'errer dans les couloirs sans but précis.

-Mademoiselle Cavalieri, encore vous!

Je me retournais instinctivement, je reconnaissais cette fichue voie. Le professeur Rogue... L'homme traversait les couloirs à grands pas dans un semblant de colère.

-Est-ce que je devrais vous retirer des points avant même de savoir à quelle maison vous appartenez?! Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire dans votre lettre d'admission mieux vaut que vous vous teniez à carreau.

J'avais envie de lui répondre, de lui dire que c'était tellement injuste ou que juste pour cette fois, on me fiche la paix, mais j'avais pas la plus compréhensive des personnes en face de moi. Je me sentais assez misérable à me contenter de le regarder avec une mine de chien battu, les lèvres pincées.

-Voyons Severus. Comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, mademoiselle Cavalieri n'a encore aucune maison. Il me semble d'ailleurs vous avoir entendu dire que vous vous occuperiez personnellement de cette élève. J'en déduis que pour l'heure, elle est sous la tutelle de Serpentard, tout points ôtés iront directement à votre maison.

Un vieillard venait d'apparaître juste derrière cet insupportable professeur Rogue. Dumbledore! J'éprouvais déjà une immense sympathie pour cet excentrique bonhomme. Je pensais de suite à cacher les modestes présents qui m'avaient été offerts derrière mon dos. Ils auraient pu nous mettre dans une situation fâcheuse et puis comme cela, j'aurais tout le loisir de décider si oui ou non, il y aurait une situation adaptée pour faire l'usage de ces objets avec "parcimonie".

-Mais cette élève ne peut continuer à dormir à l'infirmerie puisque, de toute évidence , elle se sent déjà mieux. Cela indisposerait fortement madame Pomfresh. Voulez-vous la reconduire à une des chambres des anciennes annexes. -Après ce petit discours qui ne m'était pas destiné, Dumbledore se tournait dans ma direction et affichait un fin sourire avant de me dédier un clin d'œil.- Et demain après-midi nous essayerons d'enfin savoir quelle sera votre maison pour rendre tout ceci plus formel. Mais, allez vous reposer , des cours vous attendent et vous plus que quiconque ne pouvez vous permettre de vous y absenter.

Rogue affichait un rictus moqueur sur cette dernière remarque, tandis que je prenais quelque peu la mouche. J'acceptais toute fois la suggestion.

Les couloirs semblaient affreusement long en compagnie de ce sinistre professeur, et ils l'étaient. Nous nous trouvions dans une aile très éloignée du château.

-Sincèrement, je ne suis pas certaine de ne jamais retrouver mon chemin.

Rompre le silence me parut difficile et l'homme à qui j'avais confié un nouveau possible échec s'apprêtait probablement à me taxer d'une nouvelle remarque cinglante , mais il est probable qu'il ne trouva rien d'assez méchant à redire puisqu'il se ravisa , claquant ses lèvres pour les garder parfaitement closes. D'un geste vif, il pointait sa baguette sur le mur, le tapotant trois petite fois et alors seulement une porte apparue.

-Bonne nuit.

Ce n'était pas de la tendresse, ni même de la politesse, ces mots étaient une invitation à disparaître. Soit! J'ouvris la porte et la refermais prestement derrière moi.

-Lumos!

La baguette tendue pour seule source de lumière, j'entrevis une chambre plus que décente avec un lit centrale imposant. J'allais le rejoindre et fondit de plaisir en découvrant qu'on y était si bien. Ce duvet épais et pourtant aussi léger qu'une plume, la tête qui s'enfonçait sur un coussin présentant les même qualités avec d'avantage de moelleux, tout cela était tout bonnement merveilleux.

Le lendemain, on entreprit de tambouriner à ma porte avec énergie, ce fut peine perdue pour un long moment. Quand enfin ce son trouva sa place dans le creux de mon oreille, j'en bondis presque hors du lit, réalisant que la veille je m'étais endormi sans prendre de précautions pour le réveil. J'allais ouvrir rapidement pour découvrir la tête d'un jeune homme outré.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée? Dépêchez-vous!

-Excusez-moi?

Dans l'urgence de mon retard j'en pensais tout de même à chercher à savoir qui était en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas bien dans le faite de s'habiller et de se dépêcher? Allez, on est en retard!

Je ne comprenais toujours pas, mais je fis signe à cet élève de patienter , lui claquais la porte au nez et jetais mon pyjama sur le lit, avant d'essayer de récupérer une tenue plus convenable. Je réalisais encore en sous-vêtement que cela n'était pas ma chambre. De le même empressement, je retournais à la porte , l'entrebâillais et observais pitoyablement l'homme qui ne se laissait visiblement pas attendrir. J'avais vraiment la poisse.

-Vous cherchez peut-être ceci?

Il sortit mes affaires d'une petite sacoche de cuir et je tendais alors les bras prenant le risque de m'exposer, mais l'heure n'était pas aux petits détails. Je pouvais aussi bien prendre le risque de montrer la dentelle de mon soutien gorge et même celle de ma culotte et trouver cela un millier, voir un million de fois moins humiliant que de risquer le renvoie.

-Merci!

Et je refermais encore la porte pour m'apprêter une bonne fois pour toute. L'espace d'un instant l'envie de rentrer à la maison me traversait l'esprit, puis je repensais à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir, je m'efforçais de rentrer dans le moule, assumant études et autres devoir qui m'incombait comme seule descendance.

Il me fallut bien une demi-heure, je sortais prestement et mon acolyte me décochait un regard mauvais.

-Tu as vraiment réussis à nous mettre en retard! Tu en assumeras l'entière responsabilité!

Je ne bronchais plus à cette pique et me contentais de suivre le pas pressant de ce nouvel inconnu. J'avais vaguement espéré trouver en quelques sortes ma place ici, mais cela ne débutait pas sous les meilleurs hospices. En quelques minutes et une dizaine de couloirs plus loin nous arrivions enfin devant la salle de cours. L'élève me jetait à l'intérieur.

Une professeure donnait son cours avant de nous percer du regard.

-Puis-je connaitre les raisons de votre retard?

L'autre jeune homme s'empressait de répondre:

-C'est la nouvelle! Monsieur Rogue m'a demandé d'aller la chercher dans la tour annexe, j'ai du l'attendre.

-Vous n'avez pas bien fait votre travail monsieur Pucey, je ne vous félicite pas. Quand à vous, mademoiselle Cavalieri, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous faire oublier. Allez, dépêchez-vous de prendre place.

J'entendais des murmures, les transferts d'école étaient peu courants chez les mages et mon épisode de transformation en limace faisait jaser. Je pris place à un bureau seule, au devant de la salle de cours, et tâchait de faire ce que la professeure McGonagall venait de me recommander. Bien évidement, la journée se poursuivit sous une teinte morose mais quelque chose de plus gros encore semblait retenir l'attention générale, me permettant de me fondre dans la masse.

-Harry Potter va participer à la coupe de feu...

-Ce n'est pas normal, en plus avec lui ça nous fait deux élèves de Poudlard. Les autres nations vont nous prendre pour des moins que rien...

Chacun avait son avis sur la question et moi-même j'éprouvais une certaine curiosité. Même hors de Poudlard, "Harry Potter" était sur toutes les bouches seulement, en contre partie, "Voldemort" aussi. Certains juraient qu'il était revenu, au match de quiditch de cette année une marque des ténèbres avait été vu dans le ciel, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Mais tout ces histoires n'avait en réalité que peu de poids, entendre dire était une chose, mais être ici à Poudlard et côtoyer Harry Potter lui-même, cela était une preuve irréfutable qu'au moins une partie des racontars étaient vrais. Je ne l'avais croisé que une ou deux fois, je l'aurais cru populaire mais sa participation à la coupe de feu allait contre le règlement et c'était perçu d'un très mauvais œil. On aurait pu dire qu'à cet instant, il avait davantage du pariât.

-Arrête de le regarder, vous n'êtes pas du même monde. -Adrian Pucey mon guide improvisé m'avait accompagné la semaine durant. Un serpentard qui avait la langue un peu trop bien pendue, quand il ne se complaisait pas à me rabaisser, il me rappelait à quel point il était bon joueur de quidditch.

-Fout-moi la paix, tu veux! Toi, tu le regardes jamais peut-être?

-Harry Potter me fiche la trouille, il a clairement la poisse. Et ses amis se retrouvent souvent dans des situations délirantes. Ne l'approche pas trop, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur aussi.

-J'en avais pas l'intention...

Il devait me prendre pour une sorte de groupie, mais à dire vrai, Harry Potter était une légende vivante. Il était amené à faire de grandes choses. Avoir l'œil dessus était normal, car nous serions probablement témoins de choses tout aussi grandioses.

-Tu en as peur... -je songeais soudainement à ce qu'il venait de dire.- C'est à cause de celui dont on ne doit prononcer le nom?

Embêté, le poursuiveur sourcillait. Il me regardait longuement, d'abord molesté, puis avec condescendance, avant de quitter prestement les lieux.

-Hé, attends!

Je tentais vainement de le rattraper à travers la foule d'élèves qui flânaient dans les couloirs. Essoufflée, je finis par me rendre à l'évidence, je ne le rattraperais pas. Je ne savais pas trop quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Tout le monde semblait si susceptible!

Je n'avais toujours pas été convoquée pour savoir dans quelle maison je me trouverais, mais par chance le professeur Rogue passait par là. Il s'apprêtait probablement à donner son prochain cours.

-Monsieur! Monsieur Rogue!

-Pensez-vous que je sois sourd? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de crier comme cela à travers les couloirs?

Intentionnellement , je m'arrêtais en face du professeur de potions pour lui barrer la route. Vu de si près , l'homme semblait plus hostile encore.

-Excusez-moi, mais il me semblait que nous devions éclaircir mon statue d'élève ici...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite mademoiselle Cavalieri. Vous n'êtes certainement pas le centre du monde. Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Maintenant, voulez-vous me laisser passer avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de vous ajouter des heures de colles jusqu'à la fin de vos longues années parmi nous. Ah! Certes, mais j'oubliais vous, n'êtes ici qu'en période d'approbation. Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de me donner cette peine.

Je chancelais, avant de lui céder la place. Au moins, quand Pucey était là, sa bêtise et ses bavardages incessants comblaient cette impression de solitude immense.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent silencieux, dans un rythme bien marqué de pauses et de cours qui se succédaient sans qu'ils n'eurent le moindre sens. J'étais distraite, j'avais essayé d'échanger quelques mots avec d'autres élèves, sans accueillir la moindre bienveillance de leur part.

-Mademoiselle Cavalieri?

Je levais le regard, surprise d'avoir été interpellée par madame McGonagall.

-Oui?

-Pourriez-vous rester un instant, je vous pris?

Les autres élèves sortirent les uns après les autres, nous laissant finalement seules.

-Vous semblez mal en point, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? -demandait-elle distinctement.

-Non, je vais bien, madame. Est-ce qu'il y a un soucis?

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter, de toute évidence le cours de métamorphose ne semble pas vous poser le moindre soucis. Et puis, il me semble que vous avez une affaire en cours avec Dumbledore.

Elle sortit de derrière son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle.

-Allons, suivez-moi.

Je lui emboîtais le pas, intriguée.

Toujours de plus de couloirs, Poudlard était un enchevêtrement de couloirs interminables. Tout cela menait tout droit au bureau du directeur lui-même.

-Pardon, madame, est-ce que je peux être ici?

J'étais très intimidée.

-Bien sur, que vous le pouvez!

Dumbledore venait lui-même interrompre la conversation tenant dans sa main un vieux choixpeau magique. C'était donc cela! Dans mon ancienne école, il n'y avait pas de systèmes de maisons -peut-être cela nous rendait-il finalement plus individualistes- mais enfin, je n'avais encore jamais vu cet artefact magique, à moins qu'il ne soit considéré comme une créature.

-Venez donc vous asseoir!

Le vieille homme sortit un petit tabouret de velours mauve, il le désignait alors la main tendue. Je pris place sans me faire prier, les regardants , l'un et l'autre.

-Je suis désolé de l'informalité de cette cérémonie, mais les préparations de la coupe de feu ne me permettent guère d'avoir le temps de célébrer votre admissions comme il se doit.

Je le comprenais. La main pale et ridée de l'ancien saisit une fois encore le choixpeau avant de le faire glisser sur ma tête.

-AH!

La bestiole s'agitait là haut.

-Hm, oui, je vois de la détermination... de la crainte et l'hésitation aussi! Penses-tu donc n'être digne que de médiocrité? Non, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux dignement suivre les pas de ton père, car ta place est bien certainement au cœur des fiers Serdaigles.

Serdaigle? Oui, c'était ce que je voulais, même si mon paternel m'y avait tellement destinée que je n'étais plus certaine que cela soit réellement mon vœux.

Je n'étais complètement soulagée après ce choix mais, comme pour le reste, il s'agissait désormais de tenir mes engagements.

-Et bien, tu ne sembles pas si heureuse de ce verdict. Sache que le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. -Dumbledore souriait avec une certaine compassion avant de me tendre un bol remplis de bonbons.- Crois-le ou non, au file du temps, je suis certains que nous aurons beaucoup à t'apporter, mais cela ne sera probablement rien en comparaison de la contribution que toi que tu ajouteras à ce bel édifice qu'est Poudlard.

Malgré l'emploie du temps chargé du directeur de ce "bel édifice", le reste de l'après-midi s'étendit tranquillement autours d'une tasse de thé. Les deux adultes voulaient connaître mes intérêts, il était encore temps pour que je suive des cours facultatifs -qui n'avaient de facultatifs que le nom-. Le professeur Rogue nous rejoignit en milieu d'une conversation sur mon intérêt pour "l'art ensorcelé" d'où mes prédispositions pour la métamorphose.

-Severus! Mon ami, rejoins-nous, je t'en pris!

Le brun semblait pris au dépourvu, voir même un peu débraillé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser cette invitation. C'est pourquoi il prit place à son tours, mais cela ne l'obligeait aucunement à se détendre. L'homme se tenait voûté, loin d'être avenant ou d'engager la conversation.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas encore donné la peine de t'expliquer le rôle du professeur Rogue dans ton parcours scolaire. Il va faire office de professeur de soutien pour toi. Toutes les écoles de magies suivent dans les grandes lignes un enseignement sensiblement similaire, mais toute fois pas toujours au même rythme et avec quelques spécificités. -Dumbledore parlait en sirotant son thé, me regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.- Alors à la moindre chose qui te paraîtrait incertaine ou qui nécessiterait d'avantage d'explication , c'est vers lui que tu te tourneras.

Je regardais moi-même le professeur "de soutien" et à la lumières de nos dernières entrevues, il m'était difficile de croire un seul instant, qu'il fournirait une part de son précieux temps pour qu'une élève telle que moi puisse suivre correctement le cursus de Poudlard. Et puis, il ne cessait de me le répéter en cours de potions, pas même Dumbledore lui-même ne pourrait me rendre un tant soit peu meilleure, à cet art compliqué de mesures et de mélanges précis.

-Bien nous débuterons par une séance d'une heure tout les jeudi après vos cours de potions. Il y a déjà tant à faire... -Rogue venait de clore le sujet comme si cela était tellement anodin. Il se proposait de lui-même, cela n'avait aucun sens! Mais le directeur étant présent, il ne pouvait probablement en faire autrement.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit même, suite à cette après-midi passée avec le corps enseignant, j'étais transférée de chambre. Finis la solitude des nuits passées à "essayer de dormir" dans mon impressionnante chambre, j'allais désormais séjourner dans le dortoirs des Serdaigle. Comme il fut jugé que mon intégration serait plus simple ainsi, je me retrouvais à devoir partager ma chambre avec des élèves de seconde. C'était inattendu comme idée mais je m'en contentais.

L'ambiance était étrange dans la salle commune. Chacun semblait très ... "dévoué" à ces études ou d'autres activités extra-scolaires qui leur était propre. La championne d'échec se trouvait là, ennuyée de broyer littéralement un nouvel adversaire. Un autre élève trônait sur un canapé en brocart bleu et or, il tenait un bouquin "avancé" de potions -les potions étant déjà en elles-même une branche redoutée à Poudlard-. Il y avait aussi des habitants presque "normaux", ils ne se démarquaient pas dans une branche ou un domaine précis, ils excellaient simplement en tout. Ces derniers étaient souvent les enfants de quelques riches politiciens, les 1% comme les appelaient familièrement les moldus. Il suffisait de les entendre parler, ils s'exprimaient aisément sur toutes sortes de sujets, le charisme faisait partie de leur code génétique. En soit, Serdaigle pouvait s'apparenter à St George, seulement ici personne ne s'attardait à prêter de l'attention à l'insignifiant petit insecte que je représentais. A bien y regarder, la plupart se complaisaient dans une bulle d'autosatisfaction narcissique, ils étaient tous convaincus d'être le meilleur. Ils évitaient donc de trop regarder leur voisin pour que cette petite bulle ne prennent pas le risque d'exploser. Seuls les plus jeunes étaient encore un peu balbutiants, ils observaient leur aînés avec attention, espérant suivre rapidement leur trace, je comprenais mieux pourquoi je partageais leur chambre.

Après quelques jours Pucey m'adressait à nouveau la parole. Peut-être était-il lunatique?

-Alors comme ça tu es dans le groupe des pètes secs? Tu es l'ennemie désormais , je ne sais pas si nous pourrons continuer de nous parler!

Le brun déblatérerait avec le sourire pendant que le professeur McGonagall donnait son cours. Elle nous regardait sombrement de temps à autres.

-Arrêtes de dire des âneries! Sérieusement, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais? Je suis une serdaigle et alors! Depuis que je suis arrivée, tout le monde m'évite, je pourrais tout aussi bien être une serpentard. -Je l'observais longuement.- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas!

-Pardon?! Être un serpentard c'est très prestigieux, pas digne de la petite pète sec que tu es!

Et là McGonagall s'enflamma. Son cours était pourtant très intéressant mais je devais avouer que dans mon enthousiasme d'avoir retrouvé une personne à qui parler, j'avais longuement ignoré les signaux alarmant d'une professeure qui voulait de toute évidence nous étriper vifs. Nous nous retrouvions à terminer le reste du cours dehors, un sot à chaque mains et un sortilège de motus et bouche cousue pour chacun.

En dehors de cette mésaventure toute la journée se déroulait tranquillement, enfin autant que cela se pouvait dans l'enceinte de cette école. Les cours étaient affolants pour certains, même les plumes ensorcelées ne prenaient pas assez de notes pour remplir le quota d'informations à retenir. Les fins d'après-midi en salle commune sonnaient comme une libération pour moi. Je prenais le temps de me préparer un thé ou un chocolat chaud, me réservais un canapé et révisais calmement le temps d'une petite demi-heure. Serdaigle était vraiment digne d'un ascenseur émotionnel à lui tout seul. Je côtoyais des génies, et force était de constater que je ne leur arrivais pas à la cheville, mais en même temps, c'était aussi un avantage, il se passait toujours des événements assez incroyables.

Marcus Belby qui était donc le jeune homme qui étudiait le cours de potions avancées à mon arrivé, nous avait graciés de quelques belles inventions. Bien qu'il connaissait assez peu son illustre oncle Damoclès, il semblait avoir les mêmes prédisposions à devenir un très grand sorcier. En dehors de cela, il était pour le moins réservé, mais laissait volontiers la foule venir examiner son travail, il m'avait donné quelques conseils que je ne manquais pas d'utiliser en cours. De même Shoma qui entrait en dernière année, se préparait quand à lui à intégrer une école de magie et d'art, il s'occupait de réparer quelques tableaux qui pendaient sur les murs de Poudlard mais nous invitait parfois aussi à des spectacles plus inattendus et exotiques. Une fois tout les meubles de notre aile avaient prit vie sous nos yeux et s'étaient mis à danser. Dans une autre maison, le préfet aurait hurlé, mais ici chaque élève se devait de s'élever autant que possible et pour cela très peu de limites nous étaient imposées. Certains jours et heures de la semaines étaient donc de véritables quartier libres.

Le jeudi pointait rapidement au firmament et la journée bien qu'elle fut un peu banale me stressait quelque peu. C'était ce genre de rares rendez-vous où tout pouvait arriver selon l'humeur de votre interlocuteur, et autant dire que les deux heures de potions que nous avions pour clore la journée, ne présagèrent rien de bon. Le professeur Rogue était fébrile, il regardait ça et là une victime à interroger. Nous, nous étions blêmes, tâchant de disparaître en bougeant et en respirant le moins possible. Nous savions pertinemment qui allait être interrogé, ce pauvre Andy Klein. Il était mauvais dans cette discipline, plus que moi, plus Rica Oritz elle-même - et elle n'avait pas inventé le levé de baguette-.

-Dites-moi, monsieur Klein, comment s'y prend-t-on pour réaliser une potion de lune?

Le dit Klein sursauta et se jeta à l'assaut de son livre de cours. Il cherchait avec désespoir la page de recette de la fameuse potion.

-Vous ne savez pas. A quoi sert-elle alors?

Encore la tête blonde s'agitait et tentait un début de réponse mais les mots se mélangeaient dans une phrase confuse, qui si elle n'était pas entièrement fausse, n'était pas clairement orienté vers son utilité première. A bien y réfléchir, même pour un cinquième année, décrire l'utilité et les propriétés de la potion de lune était difficile. La lune était réputée pour avoir une influence sur nos personnalités et à titre plus vérifiable sur la hauteur de la marrée mais aussi sur la botanique. La potion de lune était ainsi nommée parce qu'elle permettait aux hommes d'entrer dans un état second, elle était utilisée dans des rîtes tribaux anciens.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne garderais pas des éléments aussi décevants parmi mes élèves.

Le cours de potions était sombre et peu avenant , la salle et son maître l'étaient tout aussi peu. Mais au moins quand nous passions à l'aspect pratique , nous n'étions plus interrogés comme des prisonniers d'Azkaban et le temps semblait passer soudainement plus vite.

Après une petite heure, j'avais face à moi, une potion qui avait malheureusement quelques petits grumeaux. Malgré les conseils de Belby, impossible d'y échapper. Le cours se terminaient sur une observation de nos réalisations, il se réserva la mienne pour la fin, mais n'ajouta aucune observation. Pas tellement besoin de posséder des dons de clairvoyance pour lire dans le regard plus que dédaigneux du professeur.

-Bien, ce cours est terminé. Puissiez-vous progresser suffisamment rapidement en vue d'obtenir votre moyenne.

Aucun élève ne se fit prier, lavant sommairement leurs ustensiles et quittant prestement les lieux. Je les entendais rire dans les couloirs tandis que la salle sombre et humide, n'appartenait plus qu'à moi et à l'homme qui y enseignait.

-Pas pour vous. Bien sur.

Il m'examinait puis étudiait un petit carnet, celui qui contenait les informations sur mon transfert. Il sourcillait.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère, vous n'étiez pas meilleure élèves en potion que vous ne l'êtes ici. Cela dit, Minerva a prit soin de m'affirmer que vous n'aviez besoin d'aucun soutien en métamorphose. Vos résultats en défense contre les forces du mal sont médiocres, il ne reste donc que les soins aux créatures magiques et la botaniques qui semblent remonter votre moyenne. Bien des cours de secondes zones, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Vous irez dire cela au professeur McGonagall ou à madame Chourave.

-Et insolante de surcroît, comprenez que bien que vous soyez une serdaigle et que cela semble être une tard de votre maison, il ne suffit pas de privilégier les cours que vous préférez à ceux qui vous ennuie à Poudlard. De plus, je vois ici que vous aspirez à entrer à la Royal Finn School, une école d'art prestigieuse. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'y parviendrez pas ainsi, en réalité, je ne vous crois pas même digne d'y aspirer mais enfin, une fois encore, cela ce n'est que mon avis.

C'était humiliant, douloureux parce que cela était tellement proche de la réalité, mais horriblement cruel surtout. Je regardais le professeur en clignant des yeux, les larmes étaient là, pointant sur le coins de mes paupières.

-Pourquoi vous être proposé? Par plaisir? C'est si géniale que ça de m'en foutre plein la gueule?

Le professeur se surprit, alors il plissait alors ses paupières, se rapprochant autant que possible de mon visage.

-La jeunesse vous rends idiots. Vous avez des ambitions, des désirs, et tant de projets mais la paresse vous accable. Il est facile de se dire, mademoiselle Cavalieri, qu'en obtenant sa moyenne cela suffit. Mais pensez-vous que ces ambitions, qui nécessitent des écoles, un travail ou un mari pour les satisfaire, se contenteront de votre vaste médiocrité?

Rien n'était tout à fait faux dans ses propos mais c'était toujours aussi cruel. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre, pas envie de lui donner raison.

-Je comprends, est-ce qu'on pourrait donc passer au cours s'il vous plait?

Il reconsidérait ma proposition un instant, et puis acquiesçait. C'était un professeur précis et implacable mais seul et avec toute mon attention, il s'avérait moins gratuitement méchant. J'avais amené des questions que j'avais prit le soin d'annoter et pour sa part, il se donnait la peine d'y répondre. Je voulais sincèrement réussir mon année, et avoir un professeur personnel était tout de même une aubaine dont je ne manquais pas de profiter. L'heure était assez dense en informations, et je n'étais pas certaine de tout retenir mais elle se passait au moins sans autre inconvénient majeur.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Le professeur jetait un œil à l'heure et ferma son livre de cours, décidant d'y mettre un terme tout de gond. Je récupérais mes affaires et m'apprêtait à quitter la salle.

-Au revoir monsieur.

-Mademoiselle Cavalieri.

-Oui?

-Vous devriez tamiser vos ingrédients avant de les incorporer à vos préparations si vous voulez éviter les grumeaux.

-Ah merci...

Et cette fois je quittais la salle, les couloirs étaient encore visités par quelques élèves, mais c'était plutôt calme. C'était en tout cas ce que je croyais, près de l'entrée de la salle commune des serdaigles m'attendait un groupe de serpentars.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian Pucey s'avançait vers moi de quelques pas, se détachant ainsi du groupe.

-Tu es cordialement invité à venir fricoter avec des serpents!

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent à leur tours et en quelques instants je me retrouvais en sac à patates sur les épaules de ce lourdaud de Goyle.

-Hé les gars, dépêchez-vous! Y a Rogue qui vient par là! -Un minuscule serpentard venait de débarquer en chuchotant entraînant ses aînés un peu plus loin.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, simplement le malaise était constant. Je n'étais pas pour ainsi dire excessivement tactile, la pensée que mon rare contact avec une autre personne était destiné à Goyle était un peu... Enfin j'imagine que vous compreniez, à moins que vous n'ayez à quelque moment développé une amourette secrète et étrange pour ce neuneu.

Nous empruntions un dédale de couloirs secrets, au sous sol. Adrian ralentissait enfin pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, cet imbécile m'avait ignoré jusque là, préférant lancer des paris sur les maigres chances de réussite de Harry Potter.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, d'habitude les filles sont bien plus enrag... combatives que cela.

Je regardais mon "ami" -je suppose- dépitée.

-Je ne suis pas une "fille".

Le garçon me regardait dérouté, il était peut-être crédule.

-Comment ça?

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué? Je sais que ça ne se voit pas et je fais tout pour cela mais, je suis un garçon.

Je tombais littéralement de la montagne qui avait continué de me porter jusque là, d'ailleurs ma petite blague avait retenu l'attention générale. La tête de Pucey était à cet instant aussi blanche que celle du baron sanglant et moi j'étais hilare.

-C'était une blague!

Adrian me calait une claque derrière la tête.

-He!

-T'es pas une "fille" non? Bon laisse-moi t'expliquer, aujourd'hui on va trinquer! Bon comme t'es une "fille pas une fille" , tu bois si tu veux, hein on te forces pas mais enfin le truc c'est de passer un bon moment. T'es une privilégiée, tu vois, y a que des serpentard ici, notre petit Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Cindy, Kim, Lucian, Montague, Cassius, Miles, bref notre équipe de quidditch et maintenant toi bien sur!

Drago déboulait avec hargne poussant son collègue et me toisait d'un grand air.

-Comme Pucey l'a dit, tu n'es pas une serpentard. Je n'ai même jamais entendu parlé de ta famille. Il y a donc un prix d'entrée.

-Il me semble que tu as le même âge que Harry Potter. -Je devais avoir donc un an de plus que le jeune blond, cela dit dit j'avais probablement dit quelque chose de mal puisque tous autours de moi semblaient pétrifiés observant fixement le petit blond.-

-POTTER! ENCORE POTTER! -Le serpentard pestiférait avec hargne me regardant avec ses pupilles bleues dilatées tandis que Pucey passait un bras autours de mes épaules en souriant tâchant de calmer l'autre.

-Elle est nouvelle Drago, elle ne peut pas vraiment le connaître! Allez Crabbe amène la bière, on a soif! On risque bien de finir desséchés.

Et Goyle obéissait, il plantait au sol une tente magique et pucey s'occupait d'un coup de baguette de la monter. Quand chacun fut rentré, je jetais un coup d'œil à la seule personne que je connaissais ici.

-Fait pas attention à lui, évite juste de parler d'Harry Potter et de sa bande et tout devrait aller pour le mieux. -Le brun levait un pan de tente, désignant l'entrée avec son bras restant.- Après vous.

J'entrais à mon tours après une telle invitation et jetais un œil à la salle aménagée avec goût. La soie verte et brillante côtoyait du cuir noir de qualité, et chaque meuble était fait du bois le plus exquis, de l'ébène pour la plus part. Goyle et Crabbe s'approchèrent du centre de la tente avec deux immenses barils. Une jeune femme plus malicieuse, Minna, prit place sur un canapé, nous regardant tour à tour, elle tenait un petit sachet hermétiquement fermé.

-Voici un petit quelque chose de ce que les moldus font de mieux.

-Parle toujours sang-mêlée. -Drago n'en ratait pas une mais s'accaparait le premier du paquet, il était insupportable mais chacun semblait accepter comme une chose naturelle qu'il était le maître ici. Cela dit il avait beau regarder le sachet d'herbe, il ne savait pas quoi en faire alors il le rendit à sa propriétaire et lui sommait d'en faire une marchandise consommable.

Elle roulait calmement le calumet de la paix et une fois allumé, le fit tourner entre les différentes personnes qui étaient invitées, de suite l'ambiance se fit plus détendue.

-C'est vraiment nul qu'ils aient annulé le match de quidditch cette année, juste pour cette connerie des trois sorciers!

-T'as vu un peu Krumm, il vaut mieux nous éviter ça! On se prendrait une sacrée déculottée.

Les uns et les autres parlotaient , fumaient se baladaient et profitaient de la chaire de quelques demoiselles plus ouvertes que d'autres.

Pucey, lui, apportait une table basse, cigarette au bec, répartissait quelques cartes par dessus et des verres d'alcool. Puis il gravit à son tours sur le petit meuble et leva la main au ciel.

-Oyez, oyez chers matelots, préparez-vous à voguer en pleine mers.

Il s'approchait de nous très théâtrale, un œil fermé.

-L'on dit que certains ne survivent pas à l'avenir des cartes, mais ce soir tout ce que vous risquez, c'est de finir comme ce bon vieux Flint, perdu en Ecosse chez les moldus, avec sa bonne petite chienne Lola tatouée sur les fesses.

Un OUAI général fut scandé. Il reprit de plus belle, contant mythes et légendes sur ce jeu. Il était assez simple les carte , nous permettaient de donner autant de verre à boire qu'il était indiqué sur la carte à une personne de notre choix. Le 7, on racontait une chose personnelle et honteuse sur nous. 8 on avait droit à un gage, 9 et 10 on donnait un gage à quelqu'un. Valet on pouvait à tout moment changer le nom des personnes concernées par les gages ou les verres à boire et la reine elle nous servait à donner notre propre gage à la place de celui d'un autre. Puis finalement le rois, où l'on ajoutais un ingrédient de notre choix à une préparation, et bien évidement celui qui attrapait le quatrième et dernier rois buvait le breuvage total et montait sur le bateau.

Les verres d'alcool étaient minuscules et contenaient de la bière uniquement, il ne s'agissait pas de nous rincer les intestins mais après quelques cartes tirées , dix de ces verres avaient déjà disparus. La soirée se poursuivait et certains dansaient, d'autres se défiaient à bases de bonbons berty crochus, je m'amusais pas trop mal moi non plus. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas de flèches mais ils étaient plutôt drôles et drago qui surestimais sa tolérance à l'alcool l'était tout autant, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa soirée à vomir parce qu'en plus du jeu, il s'était sustenté d'autres breuvages. Pucey était las et m'invitait donc à le rejoindre, ce que je fis.

\- Minna nous a ramené d'autres objets de contrebande moldus.

Il nous emmenait dans un coin plus reculé de la tente, s'installait sur un hamac et sortit un long objet, similaire à une baguette magique mais plus large. Confortablement allongé, le brun désignait un instrument rectangulaire en face de lui.

-Ils appellent ça une télévision. Vient, vient voir.

Je pris place à mon tours sur le hamac, j'étais pas parfaitement à l'aise même si l'effet était moins désagréable qu'avec Goyle auparavant. Pucey, quand à lui, allumait l'engin assez serein, actionnant ce qu'il appelait un film. Des moldus mettaient en scène une histoire, elle était drôle, mais je ne me rappelais pas très bien de tout. Surtout parce que de temps à autres nous observions les autres qui jouaient encore. Ce fut finalement Minna elle-même qui dut boire le breuvage, il contenait de la mayonnaise, du vinaigre et du café moulu. La jeune femme nous regardait, en espérant de la pitié de notre part, et nous en avions mais elle ne laissait pas facilement apeurer et avala le tout d'une traite. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, je n'aurais pas pu en faire autant. Cela dit Drago qui revenait d'une nouvelle régurgitation s'offrit pour monter en bateau.

-Non, tu es déjà une serpillière, c'est à moi de le faire. -Pucey me rappelait que celui qui venait de parler était Miles, le capitaine de l'équipe lui-même. Le principe était simple, il devait deviner les 5 premières cartes qui allaient être tirées, sinon il buvait.

Autant dire qu'après le sixième verre, on finit par lui dire gentiment que c'était bon.

Il était tard quand la petite fête commençait à gentiment prendre fin et je n'avais plus quitté le hamac jusque là, mais j'étais malgré tout prise de paresse à l'idée de rejoindre le dortoir. Les couloirs étaient maintenant bel et bien vides et comme en principe plus personne n'était censé s'y balader, plongés dans l'obscurité. Heureusement pour moi la salle des serdaigles était plus proche que celle des serpentards et je fus donc gentiment déposée par les autres qui rentraient aussi en traînant la patte. Je plongeais la tête la première dans le matelas et entendit une petite -ma voisine- grogner, m'intimant de faire silence.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, j'étais trop heureuse. Avant on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais eu le moindre ami, enfin si, une fille mais parfois j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle se cachait de moi, enfin, elle ne m'avait jamais invité ou que se soit.

Lendemain fut franchement difficile, mais passait étonnement plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, nous débutions par deux heures de potions. Le professeur Rogue était en forme, agitant ses mains sèchement en revenant sur des points importants de notre examen de fin d'année.

-Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir essayé de vous enseigner le moindre cours cette année encore!

Quand il eut finit de s'acharner sur la partie théorique, bénit soit-il, il nous accorda enfin un peu de pratique. Une petite potion assez simple, censé nous permettre d'asseoir nos bases. La potion d'Amanis, réalisée à base de bardane essentiellement, permettait d'éviter la calvitie. La mienne était vraiment pas trop moche. Je n'étais pas mécontente de mon résultat mais enfin, il ne fallait pas s'asseoir sur ses lauriers, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une potion basique. Je crus même entrevoir une certaine satisfaction tandis que mon professeur particulier survolait ma préparation du regard.

Le reste de la journée me parut plus léger, les professeurs eux-mêmes se laissaient aller dans l'engouement que supposaient les préparatifs de tournois de cette après-midi. Un des cours de métamorphose fut même supplanté par un cours de valse pour honorer le bal de noël.

-1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Le dos bien droit monsieur Klein! -La voie sévère de madame McGonagall accompagnait nos pas tel un chef d'orchestre.

Comme je n'étais vraiment pas très grande, je dansais de paire avec Rick Oneil. Je ne le connaissais pas et mes doigts reposaient à peine sur son épaule et sa propre main, mais la gêne était partagée, nous nous regardions le moins possible. Le porté était vraiment le moment le plus délicat pour chacun je pense, il n'était plus question pour un petit instant de faire semblant.

Encore quelques cours, et nous étions enfin devant les tribunes du tournois. Pucey se tenait assis entre moi et Minna, comme à son habitude, il bavardait se penchant sur ses amis juste devant nous qu'il secouait.

-Harry Potter va remporter ce défis , je te le dis!

-C'est contre des dragons qu'il va devoir se mesurer , tu es un inconscient de croire cela possible un seul instant! -répondait Flint en lui décochant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, forçant l'autre à se rasseoir correctement.

Krumm soulevait les passions de la foule et à son arrivée, tout le monde se leva. C'était un surhomme, connu pour ces prouesses au quidditch. Mais après avoir vu la délicate Fleur Delacour mettre la pâté à ce dragon, nous nous doutions que pour lui ce combat serrait vite réglé aussi. En réalité, tout le monde attendait Potter, tout pouvait arriver, même la mort était envisageable.

Et nous fûmes régalés. Il se débrouillait bien, seul contre ce dragon, armé seulement de sa baguette et son balais. Il filait ça et là comme l'éclaire, seulement un énorme bruit retentit tandis que le dragon suivait les traces de son en cas vivant. Le dragon venait de se libérer, détruisant une partie des gradins d'un coup de queue. J'étais sur le point de prendre la fuite mais Pucey venait de me retenir sans lâcher Potter du regard.

-On est protégés par un sortilège magique, on est plus en sécurité ici que dehors.

-Mais il faut aller l'aider!

Le garçon me fit rasseoir, et continua de papoter. J'étais dépité, d'autant que devant moi ça en rajoutait largement des couches.

-J'espère qu'il va rôtir vivant. -Drago se réjouissait sincèrement à cette idée. Je lui balançais un coup de pied tandis que le dragon nous survolait une nouvelle fois, prétextant un sursaut. Heureusement qu'à la perspective de voir Potter rôtir, je passais presque inaperçu, parce que son regard me fit regretter mon geste.

-Tu fais quoi?! Me chuchotait Pucey de mauvais humeur.

-T'es un imbécile.

-Super, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu en arrives aux insultes moldues?

-Potter pourrait mourir, vous êtes vraiment horribles.

-Potter ne mourrait pas des mains de tu sais qui lui-même, c'est pas un petit dragon qui va lui faire peur. Enfin calme-toi, depuis quand tu te comportes comme une chochotte hystérique!

J'avais pas envie d'être une chochotte hystérique, mais je n'étais pas franchement contente, d'être ici à parier sur la mort d'un élève. Je me contentais donc de faire la moue dans mon coin, manifestant silencieusement mon désaccord.

Harry Potter disparut un si long moment, tout le monde retenait son souffle, et quand finalement il reparut. Il avait l'œuf, incroyable.

-Tu me dois 30 gallions! -Lançait Pucey à Flint.- Et toi aussi Drago.

Les deux le regardèrent les lèvres pincées.

-Méfie-toi, on te doit surtout une salle raclée pour parier sur ce nullard de Harry Potter, je suis sure que les jeux sont truqués. -Drago était un peu mauvais perdant, mais l'argent fut remis et moi j'étais rassurée.

Je quittais l'arène l'esprit plus tranquille. A Poudlard tout les jours étaient exceptionnels, mais certains un peu plus que d'autres. Le soir même j'écrivais une lettre à mes parents, je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion depuis mon arrivée et envoyait Nero -mon corbeau- la remettre. J'étais heureuse, je sentais que cette école avait bien de bonnes choses à me réserver, quelques mauvaises aussi mais je voulais bien les affronter.

En tout cas, ma mère n'allait pas en croire ces oreilles et mon père non plus, Harry Potter allait peut-être remporter la coupe des sorciers. Mes parents avaient connus Lily et James Potter et ils avaient su quels rôles ils avaient joué contre Voldemort à l'époque. Mon père avait refusé de les rejoindre, il ne voulait pas nous faire prendre de risques à tous, mais il les admirait grandement pour leur courage. Il serrait heureux de savoir que leur fils avait bien grandit, et avait hérité de leur vaillance, peut-être même qu'il serrait aussi heureux de savoir que j'avais rejoins les rangs en devenant une fière serdaigle à mon tours.


	5. Chapter 5

Le rythme de travail s'intensifiait à Poudlard, en ce début d'année. Le fait de côtoyer des serdaigles à longueur de journée semblait me porter à la moyenne haute de ma classe, mais je ne pouvais toujours m'empêcher de penser que j'étais tellement banale, une parmi les autres. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas tout à fait tort si je voulais sortir du lot, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me secouer les puces.

-Monsieur?

Le professeur Rogue levait un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Que voulez-vous?

-J'ai regardé dans les anciens registres de Poudlard. J'ignorais que ... vous savez qui avait étudié ici. Qu'est-ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial?

Le brun fut interloqué, voire choqué que j'aborde un tel sujet. Cela dit, il prit place en face de moi.

-Je ne suis pas sure de vous suivre.

-En dehors du simple faite que ... voldemort est peut-être l'un des pires hommes qui est foulé le monde des sorciers, il est brillant. Et parfois, je regarde Potter et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il semble promis à une destinée similaire. Il grandit déjà dans la gloire, dehors on ne parle que de lui. Et moi, je ne suis qu'une fille normale qui aspire à se démarquer. Vous comprenez?

-Je ne suis pas totalement sur. -Rogue était perplexe.- Il me semble que vous ne savez pas différencier les rêves de vos ambitions. Les rêves ne sont que pour quelques élus et pour ceux qui dorment, les ambitions ne s'accomplisse qu'au prix d'un dur labeur, de patience et avant tout de persévérance, la difficulté d'une tâche ne doit pas avoir le dessus sur vos intérêts personnels.

-Je comprends ce que vous dite. Mais c'est délicat d'aborder un tel sujet avec vous.

Encore de l'incompréhension de la part de mon interlocuteur.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre ma frustration. Je veux dire, en cherchant dans les registres j'ai vu que vous aviez été un élève brillant, voire même plus que cela. Pourtant, vous êtes ici, et pas en train d'enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal.

L'homme se levait d'un bond, contenant visiblement quelque rage puis il se retournait brusquement.

-L'acceptation ou la persévérance, voilà un choix difficile. Faîtes comme votre conscience vous le permettra. Cela dit, ma condition n'est en effet pas favorable, j'envie ce que je ne peux avoir, et je ne peux me résoudre à me complaire dans une vie quasi satisfaisante. Bon, il me semble que votre cour est terminé, filez.

Je pris mes affaires à la volée et m'apprêtait à filer comme l'éclaire.

-Et cessez de fouiller dans la vie de vos professeurs. En guise de punition et pour vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer vous me ferrez un travail de 3 pages sur Rowena Serdaigle. Cela vous permettra de peut-être de moins vous disperser, car il me semble remarquer que vous oubliez à quelle maison vous appartenez quand cela vous arrange.

Il n'était pas sérieux? Je le regardais bouche bée. Il était sérieux, parfaitement sérieux.

J'examinais les couloirs peu fréquentés et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. J'avais un peu moins d'une heure devant moi et utilisait mon temps de manière aussi efficace que possible en m'approchant de madame Pince. La bibliothécaire se retournait en me toisant.

-Oui? Que voulez-vous?

-Bonsoir, madame, je suis désolée de vous déranger. Sauriez-vous quels ouvrages je pourrais consulter pour réaliser un devoir sur Rowena Serdaigle?

-Hmf! Encore un qui s'intéresse à son diadème! Vous ne trouverez rien ici.

-Non, non, non. C'est un ouvrage sur Rowena elle-même que je cherche. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer...?

La brune m'examinait avec gêne ne sachant quel crédit accorder à mes paroles et finit par céder.

-"Les 4 fondateurs" voilà ce qui pourrait vous documenter le plus exactement qui soit.

Le bouquin était redoutable, immense dans toutes ses dimensions, je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus détaillé. Je remerciais poliment la bibliothécaire et me félicitait intérieurement de ne pas trop mal me débrouiller dans l'art subtil de ne pas être trop haïe du corps enseignant et autre personnel travaillant à Poudlard. En vérité, je ne bénéficiait pas des avantages de la célébrité , de la richesse ou même de prix d'excellence scolaire et ne pouvait donc compter que sur mes aptitudes à la diplomatie. En voilà un d'ailleurs qui n'avait pas ce problème et qui n'hésitait pas à en abuser.

Drago malefoy fanfaronnait devant sa bande sans se préoccuper de la quiétude des lieux, et j'avais beau essayer, l'avoir en face, ne rendait pas la concentration évidente. Peut-être par absence de discrétion de ma part, le jeune homme finit par remarquer mes œillades et s'approchait sourire au lèvres. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Je rehaussais mon attention sur mon livre , espérant disparaître à ses yeux. C'était peine perdue.

-Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de terminer notre conversation la dernière fois. Il y a quelque chose que tu vas devoir faire pour serpentard, si tu veux en faire partie.

J'allais répondre mais il me tendit une petite fiole.

-Tu peux être une serpentard et bénéficier également de l'avantage d'être à Serdaigle, alors je me demandais sincèrement ce que nous avions à y gagner. Tu n'as ni titres, ni avantages monétaires ou politiques, alors si tu nous prouves que tu sais faire quelques trucs pour nous , nous pourrons te procurer notre appuie gratuitement.

J'observais le blond avec attention, cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Mais c'était peut-être aussi une bénédiction.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Rien de bassement dégradant?

Drago éclatait de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse d'une mocheté comme toi?!

Je serrais les poings mais là, ça me démangeait salement.

-Non, demain tu vas prendre ça et donner le cours à la place de McGonagall. On m'a dit que tu te débrouillais pas trop mal en cours de métamorphose , tu iras et tu nous feras une copie des feuilles d'examens qu'elle garde dans son bureau. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire, nous on s'occupera du reste.

-Ecoute garde tes propositions, je saurais me débrouiller. Je veux bien faire ton truc à la noix, cette fois, mais après tu me fous la paix.

Le blond ne semblait pas satisfait de ma réponse, il jetait un œil sur son groupe "d'amis" laissés derrière luicomme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu et me tendit la main. Je la pris dans le mienne, acceptant le deal.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais eu tort d'accepter une telle chose, que je m'étais foutue dans un sacré bourbier toute seule. Mais je me doutais que fuir ou rester indéfiniment à l'écart ne permettait pas de rester à l'abris, et qu'il valait mieux que je prouve une bonne fois pour toute que j'avais ma place là où j'étais.

Au petit matin, j'avalais le potion. Un instant, je crus mourir, je fut prise de vertiges et de douleurs si intenses que la mort elle-même semblait plutôt douce en perspective. J'évacuais une partie de ce que je venais de boire en vomissant longuement avant de me voire prendre lentement l'apparence de McGonagall. Je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un polynectar mais je n'en avais jamais pris auparavant et espérait sincèrement que plus jamais je n'aurais à le refaire.

Je sortis après quelques instant dans les couloirs, je n'étais pas bien à l'aise dans mon rôle de professeur et évitait autant que possible les regards qui se tournaient sur moi à mon passage. J'étais pas trop mauvaise en métamorphose certes, mais je n'étais pas pour autant très bonne actrice. Comble de l'horreur le professeur Rogue venait de s'approcher de moi, suivant mes pas.

-Minerva, j'ai pu interroger Karkaroff. La marque sur son bras, il n'y a plus aucun doute, Voldemort va revenir parmi nous.

Je regardais Rogue stupéfaite, aucun besoin de surjouer, je l'étais vraiment.

-Nous-nous en parlerons plus tard S...Severus. Je dois donner mon cours, et je t'avoue que je ne sens pas tout à fait bien.

Rogue me regardait avec une certaine incrédulité mais n'insistait pas et repartit. Là haut, les sorciers m'en soit témoins, je ne me remettrais plus dans une situation de ce genre. J'arrivais dans la salle et prit un petit temps pour me mettre dans mon personnage. L'effort était là, mais je pense que les élèves s'en souviendraient éternellement comme le jour où le professeur McGonagall avait donné le plus mauvais cours de sa vie. Surtout qu'au milieu de tout cela, une seule chose me préoccupait , avoir accès aux documents dans le bureau sans trop éveiller de soupçons.

Comble de la malchance pour moi, oui, parce qu'il pouvait y avoir pire en cet instant. J'enseignais dans la classe de Harry Potter , et non seulement Drago se fendait la poire mais Hermione -cette foutue je sais tout- me corrigeait sans arrêt. J'étais sur le point de la renvoyer quand j'entendis un bruit dans le couloir des claquements de portes. J'improvisais un truc à la volée.

-Les enfants veuillez sortir, aujourd'hui nous réalisant un protocole de sécurité, une idée prise à nos amis moldus.

Tout le monde se regardait mais à part Hermione chacun semblait trop heureux de pouvoir sucrer quelques cours comme cela. Ainsi tout les élèves se retrouvaient dehors en file indienne, me laissant tout juste quelques secondes pour forcer la serrure et examiner les feuilles d'examens.

-Révèle tout tes secrets.

La baguette pointée sur les feuilles blanches, des inscriptions apparurent petit à petit. Quand enfin tout fut révélé je fis un simple sort de dédoublement, remis tout en place et sortit avec tout mes élèves avant de constater qu'au bout du couloir une professeur Mc gonagall furieuse et dans un sale état cherchait des responsables. Les élèves nous regardaient tour à tour et je crus bon de courir dans la direction opposée comme si ma vie en dépendait.

J'entendais les professeurs à quelques couloirs à peine tandis que ma chevelure rouge me fouettais le visage déjà. Je ne pris pas même le temps de m'inquiéter et continuais de courir avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse à la dérobée juste sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais essayer de m'y cacher.

J'ouvris et atterrit dans une salle pleine de bibelots. Par la barbe de Merlin, personne ne me retrouverait ici. Je me glissait à quatre pattes sous une des nombreuses tables recouvertes des tentures, draps et tant d'autres choses et tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration. J'avais beau attendre, personne n'arrivait. Après quelques minutes, je finis enfin par ressortir de ma cachette et jetais un œil à tout ceci. Je ne pouvais être qu'à un seul endroit, mais je peinais à croire que j'avais eu un tel coup de chance. Je regardais les objets qui avaient été entreposés ici, la salle sur demande. Elle faisait parti des grands mystères de Poudlard, et tout le monde en avait entendu parler au moins une fois. Si je l'avais trouvée si facilement, je ne devais probablement pas être la seule, seulement beaucoup se gardaient bien de le faire savoir.

Je m'arrêtais devant un miroir, bien étrange. J'espérais seulement que personne ne pourrait me relier à se foutoir, mais si qui que se soit m'avait vu, cela risquait bien d'être compromis. Le miroir ne reflétait pas que mon apparence, il me dépeignait couronnée de gloire, entrant à la Royal Finn School, mon père se tenant à mes côtés. Il était heureux. Peut-être certains auraient trouvé cette vision plaisante mais cela m'agaçait bien vite. Ce miroir me montrait quelque chose qu'en réalité je ne possédais pas, et cela ne me paraissait pas le moins distrayant du monde. Je me détournais et jetais un œil aux autres effets. Il y avait littéralement pour plusieurs jours de fouille mais je tombais sur quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement m'aider dans ma recherche. Un très vieux bouquin.

C'était étrange, je pressentais qu'il renfermait des informations. Des informations que j'aurais pu désirer. C'était bien entendu de la magie, qu'elle que soit, bonne ou mauvaise, mais je pris le bouquin trop intriguée pour l'oublier à cet endroit.

Je sortis enfin de la salle sur demande et vit la porte disparaître derrière moi.

Le jours qui suivirent furent placés sous la méfiance. McGonagall était furieuse, à contrario de Drago qui prit soin de se préparer tranquillement pour son examens.

-Tu ne penses qu'elle changera le contenu des épreuves.

-Non, elle ne peut pas, le contenu a déjà été validé par le ministère de la magie lui-même. Et si elle décidait de le changer, mon père me préviendrait.

-Tu risques de mal tourner Malefoy.

Le blond me fit signe de disposer, ma présence n'était plus requise. Mais il me semblait qu'au moins de cette manière je pourrais fréquenter qui il me plairait chez les serpentard avec l'accord de ce petit imbécile. Pucey qui avait été mis au courant du service que je leur avais rendu n'étais pas moins furieux, mais il fut bien obligé de faire avec. Nous discutions plus calmement après la tempête.

-Sincèrement pourquoi obéir au doit à l'œil de ce garçon? Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit capable de se torcher les fesses tout seul.

Pucey éclatait de rire, nous nous trouvions assis sur un des escaliers en colimaçon proche de la salle commune des serpentard.

-Même si tu es autorisée à nous côtoyer, évite de poser des questions qui pourraient te mettre dans l'embarras. Je ne vais te l'expliquer qu'une seule fois pour notre bien à tous. A Serpentard beaucoup d'entre nous découlons de familles qui ont suivis ... tu sais qui. Si Malefoy a cette importance c'est que sa famille était dans le cercle le plus privilégié de ce mage noir.

-Les histoires de familles!

-Tu l'as dit! D'ailleurs en parlant d'histoires de famille, qui a décidé et pour quelle raison de t'appeler Léo?

A mon tours, je fus prise d'un fou rire très vite interrompu par une certaine gêne.

-Mon père. Il était persuadé avant ma naissance que je serais garçon et n'avait donc envisagé aucun autre nom. J'ignore si c'est pour me punir mais il ne se donna pas la peine de rectifiait le tir en découvrant qu'il avait eu le tort. Dans les dîners mondains, il préfère dire qu'il voulait forcer le destin et me rendre moins banale. Je suis contente de ne pas porter un nom trop chichi nianian mais tout de même.

Avec Adrian, il était facile de passer des après-midi entières à discuter. Nous nous lassions pas et n'épuisions pas d'avantage les sujets de conversation. Nous refaisions littéralement le monde des sorciers tels que nous le rêvions et surtout tels que nos premières années d'écoles nous l'avait fait découvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est un peu nouveau pour moi, mais pour une fois j'écris une petite note d'auteur. Alors tout d'abord dans le septième et donc prochain chapitre, il pourrait bien commencer à se passer quelques aventures et je me demandais si le rythme d'écriture, la longueur des chapitres ou même tout simplement leur contenu vous plaisait, enfin j'avais envie d'avoir un petit feed back. J'avoue écrire cette histoire en toute grande simplicité et elle est avant tout le fruit de mes propres fantaisies mais si elle peut vous plaire c'est encore mieux.

Je prenais place en face de Marianne, la championne d'échecs, et bougeait quelque pièces.

-Tu as faim? Tu sais à rester là, la bouche grande ouverte, tu ne risques pas d'y remédier. L'air n'est pas très nourrissant.

La brune était l'ennuie personnifié. Elle baillait depuis quelques heures à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, assise sur un petit tabouret en face de son échiquier.

-Je me tort de rire. -Répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur, croisant et recroisant les jambes. Je supposais qu'elle souffrait de ce trouble moldu qu'était l'hyperactivité. - Qu'on ne me mange la baguette, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie!

-Çà, c'est parce que tu ne sors pas tellement, si tu veux mon avis. Je me demande bien ce que tu trouves de si distrayant à ce jeu.

-Rien strictement rien. Je suis juste meilleure que les autres. -Avec nonchalance, elle balayait les pièces du revers de la main.- Tu as mieux à me proposer?

-Comment as-tu deviné?

La brune se redressait, et époussetait sa jupe, elle devait faire une ou deux têtes de plus que moi.

-C'est comme si c'était écrit sur ton front.

-Bon, dans ce cas, vient. Je me peux pas vraiment te le montrer ici, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes!

Au cours des semaines passées à la maison serdaigle, j'avais d'avantage noué de liens avec les autres habitants. Et Marianne était assez encline à converser, si on faisait l'effort de l'aborder. Si elle n'avait pas été si paresseuse , elle aurait probablement été considéré comme un génie en dehors des échecs également. Elle m'invitait à entrer dans son dortoir.

-A cette heure-ci, les autres filles sont encore en cours ou va savoir où. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

Je lui glissais le livre sous le nez. Et sa réaction m'indiqua de suite que j'avais fait une jolie trouvaille. Sa surprise se métamorphosait rapidement en intérêt attrapant le bouquin pour mieux l'examiner.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça?

-Dans une... remise? Il y avait beaucoup d'autres reliques comme celle-ci.

Elle dodelinait de la tête comme si elle faisait de l'ordre dans ses pensées et finit par sourire désignant le sceau de serpentard sur la couverture.

-Tu vois ça? C'est le premier écussons qui aie été utilisé pour serpentard. C'est vieux, c'est très vieux!

-Ah bon?

-Oui, c'est absolument... -Marianne cherchait ses mots.- une vieillerie! Il fallait voir ta tête! Qu'est-ce que tu penses trouver là dedans, hm? C'est juste un bouquin.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais ce livre sent la magie, une magie puissante. Il est écrit dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

Marianne s'asseyait sur son lit en regardant la tranche du livre avant de l'ouvrir et de le feuilleter un peu, puis elle m'observait à mon tours.

-Parfois, tu parles comme une moldue, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce bouquin ne soit rien d'autres qu'un bouquin barbant sur la vie d'un illustre mage, et s'il ne l'est pas, ça peut être tant d'autres choses. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué ce livre recèle une puissante magie, les mages noirs aiment se servir de leur journal intime pour jeter de mauvais sorts. Tu savais que Harry Potter avait trouvé celui de Voldemort? Ça avait foutu un sacrée pagaille et ouvert la chambre des secrets aussi.

Je regardais le bouquin avec une pointe de déception.

-Je ne le savais pas. Mais enfin, tu t'ennuies non? J'ai cru entendre que la plupart des serdaigles étudient un sacré paquet de langues "mortes", le défis serrait plus intéressant que de faire une nouvelle partie d'échecs contre un autre élève.

Marianne reconsidérait mon offre.

-Bon, mais si je finis dans une boîte d'allumettes, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience!

-Je prends le risque.

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça! -Elle fronçait les sourcils avant de me mettre dehors.- Il me faudra du temps seule pour étudier tout ceci, file! Je te reverrais quand j'en saurais plus.

Je fus mise à la porte sans autre préambule et me retrouvais dans la salle commune sans plus avoir grand chose à faire, j'accordais donc mon temps à étudier "sans me disperser" comme aurait dit certains.

Les jours qui suivirent Marianne m'expliquait calmement que la recherche était en cours, elle avait un an de plus que moi, nous ne faisions que nous croiser, échangeant quelques mots à la dérobée.

-Vous semblez distraite!

Le professeur Rogue venait de m'interpeller sèchement. J'avais probablement décroché à son explication rigoureuse de la préparation de la potion Wiggenweld. Songeant à tous les trésors que ma vieillerie de bouquin pouvait receler.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. C'est juste -je cherchais un indice- il y a ... le bal de noël? -ok je ne me serais pas convaincue moi-même mais l'homme lui ne connaissait pas les problèmes d'une adolescente et ne remettait pas en question mon soucis.-

-Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre.

-Je n'ai pas de cavalier. Enfin, je vais ouvrir la cérémonie avec Oneil mais... -Oh par Merlin! J'étais entrain de me perdre et je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir poursuivre cette conversation.- Ce n'est rien monsieur, je vais me concentrer. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Le professeur tordit une moue réprobatrice mais se retournait écrivant la suite de son explication au tableau. Je n'avais vraiment pas de cavalier, il faudrait peut-être que j'essaye de demander à Adrian. Je chassais toutes les autres distractions de ma tête et me concentrait sur les paroles qui résonnaient dans la salle.

A la sortie Marianne m'attendait semblant quelque peu molestée, je l'approchais tandis que Rogue nous dépassaient, ne manquant pas de nous observer avec intrigue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est sinistre celui-là!

-Je te le fais pas dire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai une info pour toi. Ton livre, c'est du fourchelang!

-Et c'est bien?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas une flèche, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est le fourchelang? -Elle attendait une réponse de ma part et je dus reconnaître que non, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.- Le frouchelang est la langue des serpents, une langue que seuls quelques mages noirs très puissants peuvent parler. Si je veux traduire ce qu'il y a sur ce bouquin, il nous faut ou Harry Potter, ou Dumbledore, c'est les deux seules personnes ici, à ma connaissance, à le comprendre.

Le surplus d'information me fit chavirer.

-La langue des serpents et des mages noirs, mais alors pourquoi la parle-t-il? Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qu'il contient?

-On ne peut pas leur demander, mais... je connais d'autres moyens. Je me renseignerais pendant les vacances de noël, je t'en dirais plus, à ce moment là.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et embrassait son front.

-Tu es absolument géniale! Il y a vraiment quelque chose, là dedans, j'en suis certaine!

Mal à l'aise, la jeune élève se détachait de mon étreinte et rentrait avec moi en salle commune. Nous retournions sagement à notre train train quotidien, ce n'étais pas comme si quoi que se soit d'autre pouvait être fait de toute manière. D'ailleurs, j'avais reçu une lettre de ma mère, je la lue immédiatement.

Ma chérie,

Je perçois dans ton courrier que tu te plais à Poudlard, et j'en suis si heureuse. Ton père est très fier de toi, il dit qu'il te réserve une surprise pour les vacances. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Est-ce que tu pourras transmettre la petite lettre et le cadeau que nous t'avons laissé à Harry Potter également? Nous sommes très heureux de savoir qu'il se porte pour le mieux et voulons lui témoigner notre soutient.

Bien à toi, Léticia.

Ps: Est-ce que tu t'es trouvé un petit ami? Tu parles beaucoup de ce Adrian, invite-le à la maison si tu veux!


	7. Chapter 7

Je regardais les professeurs s'aventurer à travers les couloirs amenant toujours plus de cartons en vue de décorer la salle de bal. J'avais une après-midi libre d'obligations comme en faisait que trop rarement, idéale pour paresser.

Le temps passait, et je m'attendais à tout moment à voir le professeur McGonagall débarquer et s'empresser de me trouver une occupation plus lucrative que mon espionnage, assise sur une des marches d'un des escaliers, mais il faut croire qu'une fois l'an, un professeur pouvait être trop occupé pour vouloir surmener ses élèves sans raison apparente.

Dans mon occupation, j'épluchais calmement un catalogue magique, en vérité avec Noël qui arrivait, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de mettre la main sur un artefact magique intéressant. Je sautais les philtres et potions en tout genre, comme tout l'attirail de la parfaite ménagère bien que les japonais proposaient tout un tas d'instruments de plus en plus mignons, comme des petites cocottes minutes chantantes en forme des geishas ou de petits renards. Puis là, entre les centaines d'autres pages, je mis enfin la main sur un objet digne de mon attention. Je descendis enfin de mon perchoir et regagnait ma chambre. Il était temps d'écrire une petite réponse à mes parents.

La fin de journée n'arrivait que trop vite, les rares jours où nos professeurs nous accordaient pleine liberté. J'ouvrais toute grande mon armoire, comme les autres petites faisaient et cherchait parmi mes vêtements. Pour le bal de noël, une robe longue était de rigueur, ce qui était plutôt peu commun. Je n'étais pas totalement étrangère de ce genre d'événement non plus et choisir une tenue appropriée ne fut pas contraignant pour autant. J'examinais le tissus satiné bleu et pale de ma robe. Elle était toute droite et élégante, avec pour seule fantaisie un dos nu. Je pris le temps d'ensorceler la chute de la robe pour éviter de m'encouble avec ce tissus superflu.

Une fois endossée, je m'arrêtais un moment face à mon miroir. Que faire de ma tignasse, elle jurait un peu avec ma tenue. Les yeux fermés, j'imaginais longuement comment y remédier, enfin une image pris place. Je me figurais avec un chignon couronné de lys bleus, ensorcelait peigne et et boîte à chouchous et ceci pris vie sous mes yeux.

Tandis que le peigne tirait violemment sur ma tignasse, je me rappelais pourquoi je ne lançais jamais de tels sorts hors cas exceptionnels. L'élastique me serait un peu trop la tête, mais il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi si je voulais que mon chignon reste en place. Bref, j'étais désormais tirée à quatre épingles au sens propre comme au figuré. Sourire aux lèvres, j'examinais mes cadettes. C'était plutôt plaisant d'avoir un semblant de corps adulte pour ce genre d'événement, mais elles, elles avaient l'avantage de conserver ce coté mignon.

Karen me regardait calmement, toute blonde, elle avait l'aire d'une véritable portait une robe rose pastel à manche longue, sa jupe trônait sur une crinoline légère, rehaussé d'un nœud très chic dans le dos. Sa jumelle portait un rose différent, le haut de sa robe était composé de fleures uniquement , et sa jupe était faite de gaze noire. On aurait cru voir deux Vélanes, elles auraient faites des fiers élèves de beaubaton. Mélissa et Anna n'étaient pas en reste, la première élégante enfant au cheveux corbeau et regard rubis ne nécessitait aucune fioriture dans sa robe noire et la deuxième, brune au cheveux interminables, finissait de les tresser. Elle aussi c'était porté sur un choix plus simple, une robe lila pleine de petits volants. J'étais plutôt fier de mon résultat, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, à Serdaigle on pouvait vite en douter en posant le regard sur un seul autre élève.

J'aperçus tout juste Marianne en sortant de ma chambre, elle s'empressait de rejoindre son cavalier. Ses cheveux tressés en formes de roses avaient été poudrés de la même couleur et la dentelle de sa robe blanche semblait flatter chacun de ses mouvements. Je la rattrapais rapidement.

-Ah! Salut Léo! Qu'est-ce que tu es belle dans cette tenue!

\- Haha! C'est gentil de me rassurer, je commençais à en douter! Tu es superbe! Mais tu as l'aire bien pressée, pourquoi tu cours comme ça?

Marianne rougissait l'espace d'un instant avant d'esquisser un début de sourire gêné.

-Et bien...

Pansy Parkinson débarquait alors attrapant la main de Marianne.

-On va être en retard dépêche-toi! Oh... salut, léo...

Je me doutais qu'à cet instant je devais faire une tête très bizarre, un peu comme ce sourire malgré moi quand Thimotey m'adressait la parole, lorsque j'avais 10 ans et 2 ans voire 3 , amoureuse de lui. J'étais loin de me douter de cette facette de Marianne mais pourquoi pas.

Moi j'attendais ce pauvre Oneil qui arrivait enfin avec un sourire gêné, similaire au mien finalement. Je lui tendis la main pour entrer dans la salle de bal.

-Ça va aller?

Le garçon me regardait mal à l'aise en guise de réponse.

-Oui, ça devrait...

La salle était magnifique et enneigée, et nous élèves faisions une palette de couleur des plus charmantes. Personne n'avait négligé cet événement sauf peut-être ce pauvre Wesley que j'essayais de regarder le moins possible avec sa redingote des plus ridicules. Lui-même, semblait essayer de disparaître quelque part dans l'ombre de sa honte. Mais trêve de distraction, voilà que le clou du spectacle entrait enfin, les quatre champions venaient d'ouvrir le bal. Ils étaient sublimés par leur récente victoire face aux dragons et leur compagne ne l'était pas moins. Après que quelques élèves s'étaient avancés pour valser auprès des quatre. Oneil m'accordait une petite révérence main tendue.

Il n'était pas tout à fait mon type, mais il avait ce petit charme mignon à qui l'on ne refusait pas ce genre de petits services. Je le suivis sur la piste. Nous dansions, tournions et même virevoltions sans plus la moindre gêne comme chacun autours de nous. C'était véritablement enivrant, après quelques instants nous échangions de partenaires, je venais d'atterrir dans les bras de l'un des jumeaux Wesley et comme sa main ne cessait de vouloir glisser sous mon dos je fis vite une nouvelle cabriole pour échanger avec un partenaire différent. Marianne se tenait là, au milieu de la piste, elle semblait un peu perdue. Je la rejoignais rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Elle me regardait les larmes aux yeux, tandis que je tendais une main vers la sienne l'invitant à danser. Elle secouait la tête.

-Je vais rentrer! On parlera demain.

-Attends. -J'essayais de la retenir mais les larmes qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal semblaient se renforcer.

-S'il te plait...

Je relâchais mon étreinte à contre cœur et la vit s'éloigner. Je regardais les autres qui continuaient tandis que mon amie partait. Comme si personne ne semblait remarquer son départ et c'était peut-être bien le cas. Je m'asseyais un temps attrapant un truc à manger. Dans ma réflexion, je n'aperçus pas tout de suite Adrian arriver. Il souriait avec tendresse.

-Je te trouve enfin!

Je me redressais subitement, posant le surplus de confiseries que je n'avais pas pu terminer encore et à son tours, il m'invitait à une danse. Je l'acceptais sans détours en me rapprochant de lui, saisissant ses épaules tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur ma taille.

-J'aime beaucoup cette robe.

Je savais qu'il était en quelque sorte en train de me faire une sorte de compliment voire même plus que cela, je ne savais jamais comment j'étais censé le recevoir. D'instinct je me rapprochais, serrant mon partenaire dans mes bras tandis que ses doigts resserraient leur étreinte sur le tissus volatile de ma robe, s'incrustant sur mes hanches.

-Tu sais, mes parents m'ont demandé d'inviter des amis pour les vacances de noël... Si tu veux, enfin ça me ferait que toi et Marianne veniez...

-Ah je suis désolé... je peux pas, j'ai déjà des plans...

Je reculais légèrement pour regarder Adrian. La soirée aurait pu se poursuivre sous des hospices tranquilles de danse lascive mais les événements en avaient décider autrement. Lorsque j'allais répondre à Pucey, une bassine de ponch m'aspergea de la tête aux pieds. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, j'étais au milieu de la salle alors que chacun venait de s'écarter pour regarder la scène et rire à grands éclats. Je cherchais les responsables du regard, qui ne s'en cachaient pas vraiment, reposant le seau à sa place. Pansy et Drago se tenaient là avec leur sourire navrant et de l'autre coté Pucey me regardait lui aussi ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointait sous la gorge de cette espèce de pourceau avant de détaler.

J'étais hors de moi, ma robe était trempée et collait sur ma peau avec pour seul exception cette fichue traîne qui elle continuait de bêtement flotter comme si cela importait encore. J'ouvris les portes et sortit à mon tours. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, j'étais en colère et cela aurait accordé trop de plaisir à ces stupides serpentards. Stupide fête de bal, stupides élèves et stupides amis, c'était vraiment une de ces journées ou j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi et pourtant l'envie me manquait , mes pieds ne voulaient pas me reconduire à ma chambre, renoncer à l'idée de passer une agréable soirée. Je levais la tête et aperçut le professeur Rogue au bout du couloir. Il m'observait.

-Quoi?! -répliquais-je incapable de me contrôler.

-Je peux vous aider miss Cavalieri? Je me serais proposer avant, mais vous aviez l'aire d'avoir besoin de solitude.

Alors là c'était la proposition la plus étrange du monde, pourquoi diable voudrait-il m'aider d'une quelle conque manière? Pourtant, il semblait sincère et pour le moment tout ce que je voulais s'était me sentir un tant soit peu soutenue plutôt qu'au centre de toutes les risées. Je fis donc quelques pas de soldats avant de m'arrêter en face du brun, une moue sur les lèvres. Il tendit sa baguette sur ma tenue et celle-ci aspira délicatement le ponch avant de disparaître. Je regardait le tissus redevenu bleu, mais j'étais toujours peiné.

-Pourquoi vous refusez de retourner vous amuser maintenant que votre soucis est réglé? Vos amis vous attendent.

-Aucun ami ne m'attend là bas. Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous?

-Les cours de potions vous manquent tant que cela? Étonnant, si vous prêtiez autant d'attention à mes cours, j'aurais peut-être moins de mal à le croire. Cachez-vous ici alors.

L'homme me désignait des escaliers qui descendaient, les fameux escaliers en colimaçon.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé? Je pensais plutôt que vous vous ficheriez de moi, comme vos stupides serpentards!

-C'est donc un de mes élèves qui vous a mit dans cet état?

-Oui, Drago et Pansy , je leur apprendrais à ces deux là!

Le brun arrêtait deux élèves qui rentraient un peu trop fou d'amours. Et autant dire que lorsque c'était le professeur Rogue qui s'interposait , il y avait facilement moyen de voir ses ardeurs retomber. Il passait sa tête après quelques instants pour voir si j'étais toujours là.

-Vous avez donc l'esprit combatif mais vous vous cachez malgré tout, ce n'est donc pas cela le problème.

-Monsieur, ne creusez pas trop dans les histoires de filles si cela vous échappe. C'est simplement trop humiliant pour y retourner maintenant, enfin c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

-Drago est mon filleul et bien qu'il ne soit pas..brillant, mieux vaut ne pas s'en faire un ennemi.

Je sortis enfin de ma cachette et examinait mon professeur.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à vous occuper personnellement de moi?

-St George s'est évertué à vous décrire comme une sorte de délinquante et comme j'estime que mes collègues sont très compétents dans leur domaine mais pas assez rigoureux. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vous garde à l'œil personnellement.

-S'il s'était avéré que je ne suis pas assez bonne élève pour répondre à mon votre minimum d'attente requises, vous m'auriez viré sans plus?

-C'est ce qui était écrit dans votre lettre.

-Vous êtes cruel.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour vous plaire.

C'était franchement injuste, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à un professeur aussi imbus de lui-même, qui en plus n'était pas loin de se vanter d'être aussi peu sympathique. Je regardais une fois encore ma robe, elle me rappelais tristement que moi j'étais ici à débattre avec un professeur cynique pendant que les autres s'amusaient juste à coté.

Je tendis une main vers le brun non sans une certaine appréhension et lui demandais de m'accorder une dense. Je venais seulement de me rendre compte mais de petits copeaux blancs tombaient dehors, annonçant les premières neiges.

Le professeur regardait ma main un peu interloqué, je me demandais vaguement combien de fois , une telle proposition lui avait été faite. J'ignore si c'était ce qu'il attendait mais il finit par la saisir. C'était facile là bas, à l'intérieur de se laisser emporter parmi la foule à danser, nous n'étions qu'un parmi tant d'autres, mais ici dans le couloir, il n'y avait que nous et la musique dont le son était diminué, couvrait à peine le bruit de nos pas sur le carrelage. Il ne me regardait pas, mais ses mouvements étaient fluides, dans un rythme délicat. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait été fait pour cela. C'était un homme mais sa main ne cherchait pas à découvrir ce que ma robe s'évertuait à cacher, son étreinte était douce et protectrice, de même l'odeur de rogue était un peu sucrée , peut-être à cause de son affiliation aux potions. C'était un moment agréable et un peu interdit aussi , ma tête ne cessait de cogiter, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder de temps à autre la porte de la salle. Et puis c'était la fin, le professeur s'éloignait de quelques pas, la musique venait elle-même de changer et n'était plus propice à l'étourdissement.

-Merci...

C'était complètement étrange de le remercier mais moins que tout autre chose à cet instant, alors je quittais enfin les lieux avec l'idée que peut-être j'avais été trop loin dans mon envie de tromper l'ennuie et la solitude.

Ce qu'il se passait c'est que plus une chose était étrange ou hors du commun, plus nos sens nous le rappelait ou ravivait un souvenir que nous avions déjà en tête. Les mains de Rogue n'était pas toutes lisses et froides ou humides comme la plupart des hommes à qui j'avais accordé une danse, elles étaient chaudes et légèrement rugueuses, plus grandes aussi.


End file.
